Death Scouts
by SailorLily
Summary: A year after the Outer scouts die, Sailor moon and the Sailors are in trouble yet again!!!!!!!!!So now its up to the so called dead outers and their new style to save them all!!!!!!!!


It had been about a year since the outers had died and disappeared from the others. Serena was still grieving over it. First Pluto, then Uranus and Neptune, then Saturn. But the other Sailors quickly got over it as high school progressed. The four outers were lost to them and little Rini had gone home to her family. Lita was well, and had a new boyfriend, and the others were always found scoping for guys at the local mall. But there was a new evil afoot. Darker, angrier, than any they had ever seen before.  
  
.  
  
"Darien, are you busy Friday?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, actually I was going to a friends concert. He's really cool, and good at guitar."  
  
Serena's face reddened as her eyes filled with fake tears. She wiped them on the sleeve of her jacket leaving them clearly visible on the material. Darien quickened his pace to catch up with her fast walking.  
  
"Serena, I would love to do something with you Friday, but I already have plans... How about Saturday????  
  
She brightened. "Saturday's fine for me!" and with that, she happily skipped off to her home.  
  
Serena started seeing things, or so she thought. The world around her seemed to move and change in color, until she was standing with her friends in a brightly-lit place with no floors, ceilings, or anything. Like they were floating in space, filled with color. Serena quickly panicked.  
  
"Where are we?" she said, shaking. Ami looked at her and then her pocket computer. The light buzz was the only sound that could be heard. "It seems that we are located in a portal, and that portal is headed toward a room filled with negative energy!!!!!" Raye, loud with panic, yelled, "Quick everyone transform!"  
  
The girls spread apart from each other, and an array of voices echoed in the wall-less chamber, but the voice that could be heard above all was "SUPER MOON CHRYSTAL POWER!" Serena was surrounded by and array of lights and ribbon, which at first breezed carelessly behind her, the tightened and melted into her leotard. Her skirt fanned out around her, then buckled above her hips, and yellow ribbon twisted around her ankle and fizzed to shiny red boots, knee hick, and a rhinestone crescent moon on both boots. She burst her chest forward, where the crystal grew ribbon through the sides of it. She tucked body into a ball, where the back ribbon formed, the strands twice as long as before. When she pulled out, her gloves were already created, and then she closed her eyes, and let beads entangle her hair, and her earrings dangle in silvery color. Her new transformation was complete.  
  
The portal close and all of the scouts, including Tuxedo Mask, were complete. The room was all white, except for a big hole in the floor. Raye foolishly peered over the massive hole, and saw nothing. Just then, green goo burst up and Raye got stuck in it. Then it went back down. The girls ran, but the goo pulled them into the sticky slime, until only Sailor Moon and Tuxedo remained. The goo slowly came back for Sailor Moon but she did not resist, so it slowly pulled her in. Tuxedo held her hand and was close to her face. She looked at him. " Go", she whispered under her breath and he nodded. Their face were close and they were about to kiss when The goo pulled her in all the way. All that Tuxedo could see was their tiaras, flashing their colors as danger warnings. Red, Blue, Green, Orange, and gold. Tuxedo turned and ran to the portal before the goo could also capture him.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes, she was breathing, alive. But she was in a liquid like substance?? How could that be? Sailor moon had to escape so she used her new power. She yelled as loud as she could, but it only sounded like a mumble. "SUPER TIARA GLEAM!" Her tiaras started flashing and in array of light the case she was held in has been torn open. She released the others and they all ran to nowhere, or so they thought. They came to a small room, but a shadow pointed at them and as soon as he did chains were swung over and open wall and cuffed the all, then pulled them up and left them hanging on the wall. They yelled for help. The man came into view. He was cute, and young, but the black moon was shining on his forehead. "Now, one more crystal and I shall have the moon as my own. Either one gives me their life, or u all die!" The girls looked at each other helplessly, but none said anything. Then Lita spoke up. "Take mine", she yelled. Gladly, he answered, and pulled out his silver bow and arrow. The pulled back on the string. The girl's screamed as Lita let out her life orb, diamond and all then put it out in front of her. She looked away. He pulled the string back farther, aimed, and fired. It broke right through the diamond, but also shot right through Lita. She gasped, then sighed. Her eyes went blank, and her body relaxed. She was dead.  
  
"NOT SO FAST" a voice echoed from on the ground. The scouts looked over and saw three of the outers, Pluto, Neptune, And Uranus. Neptune had bright pink hair, Uranus had sea green, and Pluto had bright blue. Their skirts were softer, their shoes higher, the ribbons on them, thinner. They looked completely different, but it didn't matter, they each pulled their powers together and let it loose in the room, the girls were okay, including the now breathing Lita, and the young man was destroyed. Thanks to the outer scouts! 


End file.
